A Short Break and a Little Love
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: The gang takes a trip to Florida for summer break! Tempers snap, loves are proffessed, and a few eternal gifts are given.
1. A Trip

A Short Break and a Little Love

Hello everyone! It's Shaka-chan, here writing my first fanfic on my new laptop! To all the people who want to kill me because I don't update, I'll update soon, I'm working on moving my fanfics from the main computer downstairs onto my laptop!

Yes, this is the promised angsty Furuba fic, but it's not _that _angsty. It'll be bearable. (looks at title) Wow...That's a cheesy title. But I like it, so there!

For all you Yukiru pairing junkies, this is the fic for you! I'm a huge Yuki x Tohru fan, so live with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sama does.

xx Chapter One xx

x A Trip x

'Ah. It's winter break! I'm so excited!' Tohru Honda sighed, and smiled as she hung up Yuki's shirts on the line. It was a crisp winter day, but the sun shone down and warmed her pleasantly. Putting the laundry basket on her hip, she turned and walked inside, closing the door firmly behind her as to not let in the chill. Tohru whistled a little tune while she put the laundry basket back on its shelf and put Kyo's clothes into the washing machine. Still whistling, she went to go prepare lunch for… for her family.

When Shigure finally awoke and sat down at the table with everyone else, they said a quick "We thank you humbly for this meal" and dug in to Tohru's delicious rice cakes and fish. Still rubbing sleep form his eyes, Shigure spoke. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What dammit? Just tell us already Shigure! You've been taunting us with your stupid 'guess what? Guess what?' for a week now. Just tell us already!" fumed Kyo.

"Hatori, Ayame, and I all chipped in to buy you three, Ha-kun, Kisa and Hiro-chan, Uotanai-chan, Saki-chan, Kagura-chan and Momiji all tickets to the US for winter break!" All three youngsters were dumbstruck. It wasn't long until Tohru gasped and started babbling.

"Ohnoicouldn'tacceptmyticketimeanyouknowitwasprobablytoomuchand… oh… Thank you so much Shigure!"

"Well, then. That was unexpected. Whose idea was that, Shigure?" asked Yuki, licking a piece of rice from his upper lip.

"It was actually Ha-san's idea, but all of us jumped at the idea! And no, it wasn't that much. My newest novel was a big hit, and Aya just finished a dress for a big client, so we had a nice amount to spend!" chirped Shigure.

"Sounds good to me, even if I have to go with that damn rat. Where in America? New York or what?" asked Kyo.

"No, we all wanted to pick someplace warm, so we decided on Florida, on Sanibel Island!"

"Sanibel? What kind of island is that?" asked Yuki.

"It's a small island off the west coast of Florida, in the Gulf of Mexico. It's one of the greatest places in the world to find shells!" Shigure said in an informative tone.

"Wow! Sounds great! When do we go?" said Tohru, smiling broadly. Shigure pulled the tickets out of his kimono pocket.

"In three days, you guys will meet everyone else at the airport at noon. Watch for jet lag after though, you are flying around the world, after all. We rented two condos, a girls' condo and another for the boys, for two weeks. The weather is supposed to be beautiful!" Tohru's eyes lit up, and without saying a word she dashed off to being packing for everyone.

-Three days later, at the airport.-

Everyone was at the airport, checking that they had their tickets and all there luggage. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were helping to carry the girls' baggage. Kagura was hanging on Kyo, but Kyo just ignored it. He was to busy shooting off his mouth at Uo.

Soon the PA came on and announced that the plane to Sanibel, Florida was now boarding. Everyone picked up their things, waved goodbye to Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, and boarded the plane.

The seats were grouped in rows of twos, so everyone split up into pairs and found a seat. Kagura and Momiji were stranded near the back, no matter how hard Kagura tried to be with Kyo. Hana and Haru ducked into a row near the front, and Hiro and Kisa were practically hidden by the adults in the rows around them. Yuki and Tohru picked a seat near the windows, with Tohru in the window seat. Uo and Kyo, determined on beating each other in Dai Hin Min, picked seats away from the front so their profanities would not get them in trouble. After the run-through of flight safety, everyone began chomping on gum and the plane took off.

Many hours later, everyone (yes, Uo and Kyo had fallen asleep on their pile of cards, still spewing curse words in their sleep) was snoozing. The only one left awake was Yuki, who was gently stroking Tohru's hair as she slept with her head on his shoulder. One hand was dug in his pocket, feeling a small box, trying to adjust it so it didn't push into his leg, but to no avail. Shaking his head, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and dozed off, hand still running through Tohru's hair.

"Attention passengers. We have arrived in the Sanibel Island airport. Please disembark now." Yuki started, and rubbed his eyes. Seeing that it was time to go, he gently shook Tohru.

"Wake up Honda-san. We're here!" said Yuki into Tohru's ear. She shifted, and sat up.

"Oh! We've arrived! Is everyone else awake?" asked Tohru. They looked around. Haru and Hana we're grabbing their carry-on bags, Kagura and Momiji were leaving, and Kyo and Uo were still sleeping. Rolling his eyes, Haru went to wake them up. Soon, the Sohmas were stumbling, still sleepy eyed, into a shuttle-bus that took them to the condos.

Everyone was soon staring out the windows at the beautiful landscape and wildlife of Sanibel Island, and they had soon arrived at the condo rental office, where they picked up the keys and re-boarded the shuttle-bus. Ten minutes later, Kyo was pounding on the door to the boys' condo, fuming and sweating profusely.

"What the hell is wrong with this key? Dammit, why won't it turn?" yelled Kyo at the door. Uo was doing the same, trying her hardest not to break open the door to the girls' condo as well. Everyone was breathing heavily, the humidity causing all the boys to take off their shirts and the girls to fan themselves frantically with pieces of scrap paper. Finally one of the attendants (not speaking Japanese, of course, but she understood by the frantic pointing and demonstration) unlocked both the doors several times to show everyone what the trick to the doors was. Everyone thanked her (still no clue what everyone was saying, but she got the gist of it through Tohru's frantic bowing) generously, and went in to explore their condos. The girls' condo was a bit larger than the boys, but otherwise the layout was the same. The kitchen was separated from the sitting room by a bar/counter, and a small hallway opposite of the kitchen had a bedroom for everyone and a bathroom with a bath in the American style. Everyone was pleased at the condos, but didn't have a chance to enjoy anything but the bed as they all conked out because of severe jet lag. Ouch.

Yay! Chappie done! I know it's short, but it's more of an intro. I might group chapters by day, but I don't know. Sorry for the poor writing style, but I have to really get into what I'm writing. It'll get better, I promise. Just in case ya'll were curious this takes place after the end of the anime. Tohru is around 18 in this. And oooh… What's Yuki got in his pocket-sies? Hmm…?


	2. Bye, bye jet lag! Hello, beach!

Hey! Chapter 2! I've decided that I'm not gonna group chapters kind of by day, but some might be two days and others might be just a part of a day. I'm shooting for ten chapters, but I kind of doubt I'll get that far… Oh well, I'm hoping!

xx Chapter Two xx

x Bye-bye, jet lag! Hello, beach! x

Tohru smiled as she plopped six over-stuffed bags of food onto the counter. The girls' condo was empty; she had found a note signed by everyone telling her that they had gone down to the beach that they could see so perfectly from their condo windows. 'This should be enough for at least a few days… But you never know… There are ten of us after all…' thought Tohru. She put all the groceries away and her hand stopped over a box on the counter she hadn't noticed before. Her name was written on the box in a flowery script. 'Hmm? What's this?' Tohru opened the box, and to her surprise it contained a bathing suit. She pulled it out and examined it. It was a light baby blue one-piece with a small flower design around the neck-line. A smile graced her lips, and as she held the bathing suit up to her body she noticed that a note had fallen to the floor. Picking it up, she read:

Dear Tohru,

I hope you find the bathing suit to your liking! The minute I saw it I knew that you would love it. I'm very happy that you had a good flight, and hope you have fun while you're here. Well, I'll see you at the beach!

- Love, XXXX

'Strange,' thought Tohru. 'The person's name is scratched out.' She shrugged, and went to go change into her new bathing suit.

At the Beach-

"Ah! It's so… hot!" Exclaimed Tohru as she walked down to the beach. She had already spotted her friends the second she emerged from the condo complex. Kyo and Uo were trying to better each other in sandcastle making, Haru, Hana, and Yuki were sunbathing, and Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura were splashing in the Gulf (A/N: Just to clarify, Sanibel is an island off the WEST coast of Florida, therefore it is in the Gulf of Mexico.) and looking for pretty shells, of which there was already a large pile of.

Uo was the first to notice Tohru. "Oy! Tohru! It's about time you got back!" yelled Uo. Yuki turned around and smiled.

"Well, good afternoon, Honda-san! Did you find everything you were looking for?" asked Yuki with a smile. Everyone else waved or said 'good afternoon, Tohru-kun!' Soon Tohru was lying in a beach chair next to Yuki, soaking up the overly-hot Florida sun. (A/N: Trust me, it's hot as hell in Sanibel… You could stand outside for ten minutes and get burned…) Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely on the beach, and soon it was noon and everyone's stomach was rumbling and skin was burning!

Tohru was soon busied with whipping up ten turkey and ham sandwiches for the starving masses. Smiling the whole time, she watched her best friends all get along for once. It was a beautiful sight for Tohru to behold. She sighed, and everyone was soon enjoying orange juice and turkey and ham sandwiches. It wasn't long before the day's beach fun kicked in and everyone split up to take an afternoon nap. (A/N: Yup. Did this a lot during my Sanibel trip…)

That Night, In the Boy's Condo

Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all, but not from jet-lag. Finally giving up, he turned on the lights and tip-toed into the kitchen. To his surprise, Haru was already sitting at the bar drinking a glass of milk. Without talking, Yuki poured himself some water, and then sat down by Haru.

"Can't sleep?" whispered Haru. Yuki nodded. "Neither can I. But it's nothing new for me, I never sleep anymore." Yuki looked at Haru with confusion in his eyes.

"Why? Is it about her, or Akito?" said Yuki softly. Haru smiled grimly.

"Both. Akito because I'm so worried that he'll find out about her; and her because I can't get her out of my brain! I can't stop thinking about her, the way she smiles and the way her hair whips in the wind…" Haru stopped short, and let his head rest on the palm of his hand.

"You must really love her. Have you told her yet?"

"That's the other thing. I don't know how, and if she loves me back. It might be best just to admire her from afar."

"No, Haru! That's never the way to go. You have to tell her eventually." Hatsuharu laughed softly.

"You haven't told Tohru yet. Who are you to talk?" Yuki shook his head.

"I'm going to tell her the night before we leave. And this is how I'll tell her," Yuki pulled a small box from his pocket. Opening it, he showed it to Haru. The cow's eyes widened.

"You're going to propose! Yuki, that's… that's…!" shouted Haru. Yuki thrust his hand in front of Haru's mouth.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up the whole complex?" whispered Yuki harshly. Haru slumped.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't want anyone to take you away from me," Haru sighed. "And have you thought about Akito? He might hurt you, like he hurt Hatori. Or he'll take Tohru away, like he took away Kana. But knowing how much he hates you, there's no telling what he'll do. But there's one thing for sure: he won't let you marry her."

"I know, Haru. I know."

The second part of the chapter was written entirely to Tears, by X-Japan. The depressingness. It burns. TT


	3. Is it love?

Chapter _san_! Yay! Just so you'll know, I'm gonna but down all my favorite pairings. All the pairings (the yaoi & yuri ones probably won't though) will show up, but the ones in bold will be the main ones.

**Yuki – Tohru**

**Kyo – Tohru**

Kyo – Yuki (don't ask)

Hatsuharu – Yuki

**Hatsuharu – Hana**

**Kyo – Uo**

Uo – Hana

**Kisa – Hiro**

**Kagura – Momiji**

Oh, and a little warning, I use the manga nicknames for the characters. So, onee-chan sissy. That's what Kisa calls Tohru.

xx Chapter Three xx

x Is it love? x

Afternoon the Next Day, In the Girl's Kitchen

Uo sat on one of the bar stools drinking a glass of lemonade. Everyone else was at the beach, but she had come in to take a break and cool off. A little while later, she heard the lock click and Kyo's orange head popped in the condo. He grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and sat on the counter, chugging the milk.

"Kyo, drink the milk in your own damn condo!" said Uo. Kyo smiled devilishly and drank the rest of the carton with a finishing 'aaah'. Uo glared at him. "You have to go buy us another carton."

"I will, I will. I was gonna go to the store now anyway. You need anything?" asked Kyo. Uo raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? Are you high? What'cha being so nice for?" Kyo instantly got up and crumpled the milk carton and threw on the floor in front of Uo.

"I can be nice if I damn well wanna be!" With that, the cat slammed the door behind him and stalked off to the store. Uo slumped down and rested her head on the counter.

"I made him mad again…" mumbled Uo. Tears of guilt began to well up and spill down her cheeks. "Does he hate me? Maybe I should try to be more… I dunno… nicer I guess." She sniffed, and wiped away a tear. Suddenly tired, she trudged down the hall and flopped into her bed. She didn't even bother to change out of her bathing suit.

Thirty minutes later a certain cat slunk into the girl's condo. Clutched in his hand was a bouquet of flowers that he had bought along with milk, and he intended to give the flowers to Uo and apologize. '_I hope she's not mad at me. I didn't mean to piss her off.' _When he didn't see Uo in the kitchen, he looked out the window. She wasn't out on the beach either. '_Damn. Where could she be?_ _Oh no, what if she left? I didn't mean to make her that mad! Wait, maybe she's back in one of the bedrooms. Which one's hers again? Hmm.' _So Kyo proceeded to look in every bedroom for Uo. She was lying, still sleeping, in the bed in the last room on the right side of the hall. He tiptoed in silently and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, her long blonde hair scattered around her. Kyo staggered suddenly, gasping for air. He had been holding his breath. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. Kyo reached out his hand to wake her, but stopped. Instead, he laid the flowers beside her and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. Realizing what he'd done, he turned abruptly and left.

Uo sat bolt upright, shaking. She looked down beside her and picked up the flowers. Putting them to her nose, she sniffed them gently. They were lovely. All of a sudden she was at peace, and she laid back down still clutching the flowers and slept.

That Same Day, On the Beach

On the beach, everyone but Kyo, who had slunk off, and Uo, who was still sleeping, were splashing in the water and looking for shells. They had already found a huge pile of beautiful shells, most of which were whole. Momiji and Tohru giggled together and splashed Hana, whose eyebrow twitched irritably. Kagura was diligently sifting through the sand for shells, and Hiro and Kisa were taking a walk. Haru also looked for shells, hoping to make necklaces out of the good ones. The only person who wasn't playing was Yuki. He just stood back and gazed at Tohru, smiling softly.

'_This is the woman I hope to marry. Maybe, if Akito won't allow it, we'll come and live here. That would be nice,'_ thought Yuki. He had left the ring up in the condo, tucked safely in his dresser. Yuki imagined what it would be like when he proposed to Tohru. He would ask her to take a walk on the beach the night before they left, and he would propose to her with the sun setting over the water…

"Sohma-kun. Sohma-kun!" Yuki started. Tohru was looking at him. "Are you okay? You were spaced out," said Tohru in a concerned voice. Yuki smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about, Yuki?"

"Oh… Nothing. Just you, Honda-san." Yuki tapped Tohru lightly on her nose, and then bent down to scoop up a shell. Tohru blushed, and suddenly felt hot. Next thing Yuki knew, Tohru had collapsed in the water with a splash. "Tohru! Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki picked up Tohru like a loaf of bread and ran back to the condo, leaving six bewildered friends in the water.

Yuki laid Tohru on the sofa in the living room of the girl's condo, and fanned her frantically. When she didn't wake, he got a glass of water and poured it on her face. Tohru shuddered, and opened her eyes slowly. Yuki sighed heavily.

"Thank God you're okay. How do you feel, Honda-san?" said Yuki softly. Tohru smiled.

"I'm just fine, Sohma-kun. I must've gotten overheated. I think I'll just stay inside the rest of the day."

"I'll stay inside too, to keep you company." Tohru sniffed, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you, Sohma-kun." Yuki wiped Tohru's eyes with his finger. "I'm okay, really. It's just that you're so kind, all the Sohmas are, and I'm so grateful. Thank you," said Tohru through sniffs and a few tears. Yuki wrapped his arm around Tohru, and the onigiri fell asleep on the rat's shoulder.

On the Beach, About a Five Minute Walk from the Condo Complex

Hiro and Kisa were taking a walk when Tohru collapsed. They chit-chatted as they strolled along and Hiro edged a little closer to Kisa. Kisa looked at him, and smiled softly.

"Are you having fun, Hiro?" said Kisa in her little voice. Her voice had gotten steadily stronger after she had regained it.

"Yeah, I guess. This place is pretty cool," agreed Hiro.

"Everyone is so happy, and that makes onee-chan happy! I'm glad that onee-chan is happy."

"Here we go again with the onee-chan thing. It's always: 'onee-chan, onee-chan!' I mean, ah-" Hiro stopped short when he say the look in Kisa's eyes. His shoulders slumped. "Sorry." Kisa smiled softly.

"It's okay. Lets go back now, I'm getting hungry," said Kisa. Hiro turned and looked at Kisa slowly, and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. Kisa gasped, and blushed furiously. Hiro covered his mouth with his hands, and took off running down the beach, away from the condo. Kisa shook her head. _"He'll be back. He probably just needs to cool off."_ Kisa walked back to the condo alone, touching her cheek where Hiro had kissed her and smiling.


End file.
